The Marine
by kpboy777
Summary: A Marine will rise up to be a hero for the Terran Race. Please Read & Review Sorry for the lack of updates people. I will update more often. Well here is Chapter 5 I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

The Marine-Prologue  
  
Created by: Akunert  
  
  
  
I do not own the rights to Starcraft or its characters. They are the property of Blizzard etc. I have to write this so I don't get sued.  
  
Prologue  
  
"So Captain when do you think the Zerg will attack our small military base here?" I asked.  
  
"Stay steady private, they will hit us. Just we have to be ready for them" replied the Captain. Spitting out the last of his cigars as the ground below him was covered with ashes.  
  
"Roger that Captain, Roger that." I replied still filled with doubts. Judging by the way the Captain was smoking through his cigars I knew he was pretty damn nervous. If the Captain is nervous, then I should be nervous also.  
  
The thundering up ahead of us put every man we had on full alert.  
  
"RED ALERT!!! RED ALERT!!! THIS AINT NO FUCKING DRILL!" the intercom at each barracks screeched. I quickly picked up my rifle and headed for the nearest bunkers to set myself in. The Zergs were attacking and I hoped to god that I would still be alive after this encounter.  
  
"You fucking privates better aim your rifles or else my flamethrower is gonna be flaming your ass." screamed the corporal in our barracks. He was a firebat fully clad in armor and his humongous flamethrower in this hands. "Well are you idiots just gonna stand there all day watching me or are you gonna get your asses moving to your designated areas." the corporal replied still screaming at us.  
  
"Sorry Sir" I replied and hurried to the spot where I was supposed to be. Looking out from the bunkers at the battlefield I saw the herds of Zerg that were coming upon our base. Small zerglings were running ahead at full speed, drool coming down from their lips in anticipation for human blood. Followed closely behind them the huge Hydralisks were slithering toward our position, their green eyes flared red for the battle that was about to start. Nervously I prayed and hoped that I would live.  
  
The wave of zerglings was advancing further and now I could almost see them clearly from the bunkers. The 3 marines and the coporal firebat were anxiously checking out their weapons and armor and hoping everything was in its right place. The first wave of zerglings was advancing and we open fired.  
  
"You call that shooting, come on you stupid idiots. You probably couldn't hit your fat momma if she was standing in front of you. I wasn't kidding about the flamethrower, if you guys don't aim better I'm gonna stick it up your ass." Corporal Marty screamed.  
  
A zergling was heading right for our bunker and I could see its little, agile body running at top speed ready to try and take on the bunker by himself. I laughed at his stupid bravery and shot him between the eyes. The zergling screamed as his body was ripped to shred by our rifles and blood spurted everywhere. The first wave was over and the people in our bunker were celebrating.  
  
"Did you see the way I was shooting? I shot so god damn straight that I stopped the first wave of Zerglings myself." Private Stan said confidently.  
  
"Stan what in the hell are you talking about. I saw you miss a zergling when it was merely 6 feet away from you. Ace! Haha! Your more like a rookie." I challenged back.  
  
"Both of you shut your mouths before I shut them for you. All of you rookies shot like you guys were drunk or something. A freaking disgrace to our army, now shut your mouths and get back to your posts. The Zergs will be back and I want to be breathing before this day is over." Corporal Marty said in a tone I have never heard him say before. He was actually scared…  
  
The thundering noises came again and as we looked out, we saw the whole damn zerg army advancing on our position. Grimly I knew that this wave wasn't gonna be as easy as the other one. Reloading my rifle I waited for them to come closer and if I was going to die today, I am going to die by killing as many of those fucking Zergs as I possibly could. With that grim remark I waited for the inevitable, knowing that everyone here today probably won't be alive tomorrow.  
  
CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE PROLOGUE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The last waves were only Zerglings, but I could tell that this wave held the more elite Zerg troops. Hydralisks, Ultralisks came thundering down toward our direction, probably pissed off at us for killing their little precious Zerglings.  
  
"Don't just stand there watching them come to us. Get your fucking rifles reloaded and ready to fire. As you little pussys can tell this wave is probably gonna kill us all." Corporal Marty exclaimed.  
  
Then the doors to our bunkers opened as Captain Miser stepped in.  
  
"Don't worry troops; I have just got confirmation that we will get air support." Captain Miser said.  
  
"What can those fucking Wraiths do anyway." Corporal Miser stated blandly.  
  
"They can kick your fucking ass Corporal so get yourself in line." Captain Miser replied a little ticked off.  
  
With those words the Captain left our bunker and was probably heading to his Wraith. I could see Corporal Marty muttering to himself about disrespect and how he wanted to stick his flamethrower up Captain Miser's ass.  
  
The first waves of Hydralisks were coming and I could see slime running down their 10 foot bodies. Covering ground rapidly for creatures with that immense size, they were almost in firing range. Not too far away I could see more Zerglings, Ultralisks and Mutalisks coming toward our position.  
  
"Start shooting your fucking rifles now." Screamed Corporal Marty.  
  
We started to open fire upon the Hydralisks. Suddenly they stopped and looked straight at our bunker and started their attack. Green acid came out of their mouths as I knew that if that touched us we would be dead. One lucky spray came through the opening where we were firing and hit Private Stan right where his heart was. He started to scream as the acid began to work on his now exposed chest.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Private Stan screamed with pain.  
  
There was blood dripping down everywhere as all of us stopped shooting to see if he was okay.  
  
"Get back to your fucking positions, before the Hydralisks destroy the bunker." Corporal Marty screamed in disgust.  
  
Running back to my area I continued shooting at the Hydralisks. They began to bleed in various places as our rifles were starting to mow them down. Then suddenly the Zerglings arrived. They headed straight for our bunker, but to our great relief were mowed down by our neighboring bunker.  
  
"That was a close call." Corporal Marty stated then began to shoot his flamethrower at the Zerglings that were still alive. They were incinerated in a couple of seconds as only their ashes were left on the ground, a symbol of their horrible death.  
  
"Whoo!!" Corporal Marty stated "I can't wait till I can roast another one."  
  
They Hydralisks were now all dead and we had a minute of rest. Private Stan was now dead, probably because the acid worked its way into his heart and killed him. His eyes were filled with terror and were still open. I walked over to his corpse and shut his eyes. The rest of us were solemn and were thinking which one was going to be next. Now filled with rage I reloaded my rifle and couldn't wait for the next wave of them to come, because this time I was going to wreak vengeance upon them.  
  
"Here they come, start shooting and aim this time!!!" screamed Corporal Marty for like the billionth time.  
  
The Ultralisks came thundering down backed up by Mutalisks.  
  
"Where is the fucking air support when you need them?" Corporal Marty stated with disgust.  
  
Then suddenly out of the sky squadrons of Wraiths descended upon the Mutalisks, as we could hear their missiles hitting the Mutalisks. Within a few seconds we could see Mutalisks dropping from the sky barely recognizable. Their bodies were bleeding in about every place you can imagine as their corpses were now dismembered and fell everywhere. One Mutalisk landed on top of our bunker as we could hear the thud. Then we could see greenish, bluish blood flowing down our bunker.  
  
"Fuck this! Those fucking Wraiths had to kill one on top of our bunker." Corporal Marty once again stating insults at the Wraiths.  
  
Our bunker was starting to fill a little bit with the blood and the smell was unbearable.  
  
"Damn! What the hell! Don't these stupid idiots ever take a bath?" Corporal sputtered out while holding his nose.  
  
Then I saw with difficulty outside our now blood filled bunker that the Ultralisks were coming. They were huge! Probably about 20 feet high and 20 feet long they began to come in full force. I could see their huge Kaisers coming out from their mouth and I was awestruck.  
  
"O shit! Were all going to die." Corporal Marty said once more  
  
With that said we could only watch them coming, and we were all thinking the same thing. How do we stop this wave?  
  
CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!!! PLEASE READ&REVIEW THIS! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Monstrously savage Ultralisks were advancing on our position. By now many bunkers needed repairing and some were in critical condition.  
  
"Where are those damn SCVS when you need them" Corporal Marty said with disgust. "Our bunker isn't exactly in top condition and we all need a little fix-up."  
  
It felt like an earthquake was going to occur as we could see in the distance the whole herd of Ultralisks advancing upon our position. They seemed to be running and I was amazed at how fast they ran with their bulky bodies. We couldn't bring down these creatures fast enough.  
  
"Where are those fucking Wraiths" screamed Private Ivan. "They are just going to leave us here to be slaughtered by those fucking giants. I don't believe this shit."  
  
Then in our radio transmitter it crackled the words that could save our asses. "Battlecruiser Yuri, Diatlo, and Erstil are advancing upon your quadrant for backup against the Ultralisks. Hang tight boys as we will be there to save your asses in a few seconds."  
  
All the people in our bunkers started to jump up and cheer at these words as we knew that maybe we could live through this encounter. We all readied in our positions filled with renewed hope and confidence and were ready to shred the Ultralisks to scrap meat.  
  
Thundering noises above us could be heard as we could soon see the 3 immense Battlecruisers that were coming to save us all. We started to scream out with joy as we were more then confident that these Battlecruisers could take care of anything.  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere a group of the most feared kamikaze units arrived, the dreaded Scourge. Suddenly out of nowhere a group of Scourges were heading on a suicide course right into the Battlecruisers. We could hear on our radio transmitters the panic in the voices of the commanders on the Battlecruisers. Some of the scourges were shot down, but there were too many. They started to hit the Battlecruisers with their usual kamikaze fury and with each hit they took away our hopes, dreams, and the desire to survive.  
  
One of the Battlecruisers was hit hard and was on a collision course. It headed straight into one of the bunkers as we could see both the ship and the bunker blow up into many small metal shards. The huge explosion could be heard from a distance and we could see the survivors screaming out in pain. One had burn marks all over him as he tried to crawl out to safety. He didn't make it too far as another explosion engulfed his whole body in flames that probably melted his body.  
  
The remaining 2 Battlecruisers also hit the ground hard and I knew that they weren't going to get up any second soon. We turned our attention back to the Ultralisks, but with a different mindset. We were all going to die.  
  
The Ultralisks hit the first bunker they approached hard as their swift Kaiser blades made short work of the bunkers infrastructure and after the bunker was destroyed, they sliced up the marines that were in the bunkers into different parts. One had his legs ripped off as blood was flowing everywhere. He tried to crawl away screaming, but one of the Ultralisks put the marine on his blade and threw him up in the air and swallowed him. The other marines were lying on their own bloods as their inner intestines and various body parts were strewn on the ground lying in a bloody heap of blood and bones.  
  
We started to open fire on the Ultralisks as they continued their attacks into a different bunker.  
  
"All of you rookies better be aiming at one Ultralisk at a time. Kill em off one by one is the strategy that should be deployed." Corporal Marty said without his usual sarcasm about his flamethrower being stuck up our ass.  
  
One of the Ultralisks was bleeding badly and I could see that he wasn't going to living for long. I took aim and shot a round into his stomach as the Ultralisk literally had his stomach blown up. He fell in a bloody heap of green blood and mutilated meat. We began to shoot at some other Ultralisks and I noticed that it began to take effect. More Ultralisks were falling.  
  
While we were shooting the Ultralisks destroyed 4 more bunkers and was massacring everything in sight. They Ultralisks started to advance upon our bunker as the whole crew began to panic.  
  
"O shit!!!" Corporal Marty screamed as he began to shoot his flamethrower screaming with joy as the smell of cooking meat filled the sky.  
  
Our bunker's condition was worsening as each hit of those massive Kaiser blades was inflicting devastating damage. Our bunker advanced into the red zone and it was soon going to blow up.  
  
"Everyone out now!!" "Move your asses unless you want to be blown up into smithereens." Corporal Marty screamed out.  
  
Running out of the back exit we could hear the huge explosion as our bunker was now in pieces. The remaining Ultralisks started to rush toward us as we were still trying to run into another bunker to continue our attack. Private Ivan was running when he tripped and fell. I was about to go back and help him, when Corporal Stan grabbed me and said that if I didn't want to die I better get my ass moving. Looking back with helplessness I briefly saw Ivan's face as he was ripped into many different pieces.  
  
I could see another bunker up ahead of us and I prayed that I would reach it in time. Reciting a short prayer I started to run toward my only chance of survival against these monstrous beasts known as Ultralisks.  
  
CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!! PLEASE R&R THIS STORY!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Note-Sorry for the lack of updates people. I was busy with Finals and everything and from now on the updates will come a lot sooner. Well here is Chapter 3 for my story. Hope you enjoy. (Thanks for telling me the mistake I made earlier. I changed the SUV to SCV ()  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The bunker was just ahead of us now. I fell over a rock, but picked myself up quickly and started to run again. The Corporal was a few yards ahead of me and if this wasn't a life and death situation, I would have probably laughed my head off. The Corporal looked like a demented football player carrying a huge pole.  
  
"We made it!" screamed Corporal Marty. The bunker doors opened as we stepped in.  
  
"Corporal Marty and Private Michael reporting for duty," stated Corporal Marty as we entered the barracks and was greeted by several firebats and marines. "Our bunker was destroyed, sir, and we had to bail out. We lost 2 marines from our squadron and there are Ultralisks closing in, sir!"  
  
"You led Ultralisks to our position Corporal…!" screamed the commanding officer in the barracks.  
  
"We had no choice, sir!" Corporal Marty retaliated. "We were in desperate trouble and the more we stand here bickering about it, the chance of us dying is going to increase."  
  
"Ok, then" screamed the officer. "All marines report to the front of the bunker. All firebats report to the front. Your orders are to shoot anything that looks like a Zerg, so that they wished they never existed."  
  
"Roger that!" echoed a chorus of marines and firebats.  
  
We followed the stream of marines and firebats to the fronts and within a couple of seconds; we could see the Ultralisks heading to this bunker.  
  
"Don't those fat pieces of shit, ever just stop and rest." Screamed Corporal Marty as his face was getting red.  
  
I couldn't tell whether his face was getting red from being angry or whether he was getting a drunk in a time like this. Looking at the whiskey bottle in his hand, I hit my forehead and got exasperated. Shaking my head once more I looked out as the Ultralisks were coming closer.  
  
"500 yards, 450 yards, 400 yards, 350 yards," said the units that were tracking the Ultralisks.  
  
"When the Ultralisks are about 200 yards, open fire." Stated the Captain.  
  
"Roger that!" echoed yet again another chorus of marines and firebats.  
  
We opened fire on the Ultralisks and because there were superior numbers compared to our other bunkers, the Ultralisks appeared to be falling fast. Their group of 20 was shot down to 10.  
  
One Ultralisk was shot down and 2 other Ultralisks behind him tripped over him, because of all the various parts that were lying on the ground. Blue liquid was also left behind their tattered remains.  
  
"Ultralisks blood color is blue?" I asked Corporal Marty.  
  
"No shit, Private. Use your fucking head. The only color I see in great abundance from the Ultralisks is blue, so their blood must be blue." Screamed Corporal.  
  
"Damn… It was only a question. (whispers to himself)I'm not the one that's drunk…." I started to talk to myself.  
  
"A ground force comprising of Zerglings and Hydralisks are attacking our rear." screamed the surveillance people.  
  
"Half the marines and firebats disperse and make your way to our rear side. Hurry it up!" Ordered our captain in response to the warning. 5 Ultralisks managed to make it to our bunker and began to attack it with their Kaiser blades. I could hear the screams from the other sides of our bunkers and I was guessing that whatever was happening couldn't be a good thing.  
  
Our bunker was heading into the critical red alert status. People were starting to panic and then everyone started to run out of the bunker. Corporal Marty and I also decided that we should leave. When the Ultralisks saw us running out they once again was in pursuit of us. The Hydralisks and Zerglings were also giving chase to our small squadron. We ran on top of a hill and awaited orders from the captain. Our captain ordered us to keep firing at the Zergs.  
  
I took aim with my rifle and shot down an Ultralisk by shooting it cleanly through the head. My friends back when I was training to be a marine, always did say I was a natural with a rifle. The Zerglings was rushing up the hill, and I was amazed at how fast they were running. They hit our rear and 3 marines fell in a matter of seconds, before we could even react. The rest of the Zerglings were soon friend into black ashes as the ground was covered with them.  
  
"O yea!! Fry the Zerglings!! Screamed Corporal Marty at his excitement for battle.  
  
Shaking my head, I took aim again and shot a rogue Zergling straight through its face.  
  
"Nice shot, Private" said the captain and the only thing I could say back was thanks.  
  
There were only 3 marines (including me), the captain and 2 firebats left out of our squadron. The Hydralisks were now coming up the hill in full force and there seemed to be about 12 of them. They began to shoot their acids and once hit a marine right in the face and in a matter of seconds, the acid was eating through his face as he dropped dead. The Hydralisks then began to use their long spiked tails as weapons, as the other marine beside me got hit right in the leg and was thrown up. In a final desperation attack, he shot the Hydralisks cleanly through its skull, but not before the Hydralisk threw him over the hill. He landed in a distance, but I knew he couldn't have survived the fall.  
  
We managed to defeat the remaining the Hydralisks, but now it was only me, Corporal Marty, and the Captain that was still alive. The remaining 3 Ultralisks were now advancing. We looked at each other, as the Captain picked up a rifle from a fallen marine and we knew that no matter what, we would fight to the end.  
  
(Sorry if it seems like only bad things seems to be happening to our hero, but things will start to be more positive in the later chapters. Please read and review this chapter as more reviews will inspire me to write more chapters ^ ^.) 


	5. Chapter 4

Note-Fanfic has been down and that is the reason why I havent been updating in a while. No more talk, here is Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So it all comes down to this. The human race being torn apart by these insect freaks." the Captain stated.  
  
His words surprised us as we turned around and faced him.  
  
"We thought we were ready for anything, but little did we know about this scourge that is ravaging our land. We were fools to believe we were ready. Look at this battlefield. Hundreds of soldiers lying dead, all because we were not ready."  
  
"We couldn't have done anything Captain. We tried our hardest, but these damn Zergs just keep coming and coming." I responded a bit uneasily.  
  
"No more talk, gentleman. Fighting is at hand. The only thing I can say is.. It was an honor to fight alongside u men." The Captain said with a weird tone.  
  
I could hear the Corporal muttering about a bunch of bullshit the Captain was saying about honor and how we were all going to die. We stared at the rushing Ultralisks and without a word began to prepare. I began to reload my rifle and at the same time looking at the Ultralisks. They were closing the distance rapidly. We had no place to run, with a series of cliffs behind us.  
  
The Ultralisks were almost in firing range. I could see the Captain trying to aim at one of them. I steadied my rifle and picked out a target and waited for it to arrive.  
  
"Fire!!!" screamed the Captain and we began to fire on the Ultralisks. The Ultralisks that were getting hit were slowing down a bit, but I could tell that they would still reach us. The corporal was readying his flamethrower and we kept shooting the Ultralisks that refused to die.  
  
"Don't these son of a bitches ever die! Damn!" I screamed to myself.  
  
One of the Ultralisks eventually gave out and fell to the ground, his body bursting with a blue color.  
  
"Finally!!" Yelled the Corporal.  
  
My rifle was beginning to warm up and I could feel the heat coming off of it. The Ultralisks were 100 yards away and we were still shooting. The Ultralisk coming toward us had so many bullet holes in his body; it looked a lot like a demented piece of swiss cheese. Cursing at my rifle, all I could do was keep shooting. Corporal Marty began to use his flamethrower and the second Ultralisk fell in a matter of seconds.  
  
There was a big problem though. We looked at each other in puzzlement. Where was the 3rd Ultralisk. There were trees surrounding our sides and an open plain in front of us. Where could such a huge ugly monster have disappeared to?  
  
A roar came from our side as a tree fell down, and the Ultralisk was coming down on us hard. Out of complete shock, I stumbled and fell. None of us were prepared for this Ultralisk and it was almost on me.  
  
In desperation I began to look for my rifle, but I couldn't find it. The Ultralisk was 10 feet away from me, and I was saying my prayers to the whoever the high powered one was and begged him to let me live. Shielding my face with my hands, I tried to picture what the afterworld would be like.  
  
I could hear screaming close to me and I opened my eyes to see the Ultralisks grabbing the Captain. The Captain was screaming in pain from having those huge blades literally cutting him up.  
  
"Take this you son of a bitch!" screamed the Captain and in a desperate attack he raised his rifle and shot a bunch of rounds into the Ultralisks eyes. The Ultralisk fell with a thud and I ran to check up on the Captain.  
  
When I got there, I knew that the Captain had no chance of surviving that vicious assault. I was right about him being dead as I was staring at the Captains face. It had a grim smile on it, like it had the final laugh. I closed his eyes and I wondered why he would do such a stupid thing for me. Sacrificing his life so I could live. This human instinct was a weird thing.  
  
The Corporal was cursing, but even I could tell he was shaken up. Then from the sky we heard sounds as a dropship cruised down next to us. Finally something went right. Marines came out from the dropship and the Corporal stood up and with furious anger began to scream at them.  
  
"Took you stupid fuckers, long enough to get your fucking ass here. Nice timing too, cruising on down when the fucking battle is over." Corporal Marty yelled.  
  
Sorry sir. We got delayed and.  
  
"Shut up! None of your fucking excuses. We are the only survivors from this freakin battle and I for one want to get the hell out of here." Corporal Marty yelled once more.  
  
"Roger that Corporal." Stated one of the marines.  
  
We got into the dropship, and I couldn't believe that I was still alive and all because one man decided to give me his life for mine. The dropship rose once more and we were off. I was tired and slowly closed my eyes and drifted off.  
  
Chapter 5 will come soon.!!! Please read and review. (Things did get a little better right? ^^) 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Well Corporal Marty and Private Michael, your bravery in the previous battle is quite extraordinary. The ground forces there have managed to hold a key position and if they managed to get through we would be in deep shit." General Carter proudly exclaimed.  
  
"So we are supposed to be fucking proud that we managed to stop the Zergs, but losing thousands of soldiers in the process. So we were all expected to die out there you fucking idiot? That's great our own government wants us dead." Corporal Marty shouted.  
  
"Get back in line Corporal. I don't deny that we expected you to die, but we expect all soldiers to follow orders and that is exactly what you did." General Carter stated with an aura of superiority.  
  
"I don't believe this fucking shit. We were basically sent to our deaths while you fat, lazy, ass bastards stay here. What the fuck is that?" Corporal Marty said with retaliation. His face was masked in anger and I could tell he was not in a very good mood.  
  
"Look here Corporal, I'm sorry about what happened back there, but we also follow orders from a higher power and I regret what happened there. However, your behavior now is intolerable and if you continue, you will be punished according to the law." General Carter said with a tone of finality.  
  
"What crime am I doing now General, I'm just stating my opinion and the facts. There is a law of freedom of speech if you haven't figured it out yet." Corporal Marty fired back with defiance.  
  
"You're committing treason by questioning our orders, you are not obeying the commands of a superior officer and if you don't stop now Corporal you will be arrested and be put on trial." General Carter stated with his face masked in fury for being defied for the first time in his life.  
  
"Corporal stop, you don't want to make things worse with the General. Calm yourself down." I stated trying to calm down Corporal Marty.  
  
"Sorry about that General, I guess I'm still shocked at what happened yesterday." Corporal Marty apologized.  
  
"Apology accepted, Corporal but don't let that happen again. Now your next set of orders is to report to a military base located right outside of our capitol. If our capitol falls we lost the war and I don't think humanity would think kindly to that. This military base must not fall to the Zergs, do you understand me?" General said with a tone of desperation.  
  
"Roger that, General." Corporal Marty and I replied.  
  
"My next set of orders is to promote both of you. Your bravery and valor from the previous battle will not go unseen. Corporal, you will be promoted to Captain and you are to report to the Wraith Pilot base where you will be trained to fly a Wraith. Private Michael you are promoted to the Corporal status and will be issued new weapons and armor and be the leader of your own toon." General Carter stated.  
  
"Thank you, General." We both stated.  
  
"That is all men, you are to take the next transport out of here and to your new positions." General Carter stated then went back to his office.  
  
"Roger that General." We both stated.  
  
"Ok, Corporal Michaels lets get the next transport out of here." Said Captain Marty.  
  
We boarded the transport filled with marines and were off to our new destination. We soon arrived at our new base called Overland and were taken to be fitted with new arsenal. It felt awkward to be holding a flamethrower. It was a lot heavier then the rifle and I knew I would be at a disadvantage if this was a long range type of battle. Captain Marty was not being outfitted with armor or a weapon, but was being briefed on what pilot training was going to be about.  
  
"Captain Marty, good luck with your training and I hope we meet again in the near future." I said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yea Corporal take care of yourself." And with those words Captain Marty was off to train to become a pilot.  
  
I slowly walked to my barracks and saw my new toon. It consisted of 4 marines and I could tell that all 4 haven't fought in a battle before. I stepped into my assigned room and slowly went in.  
  
"Reporting for duty, Private Bean, Private Antes, Private Burt, and Private James." All 4 chorused at once.  
  
I nodded at them to show my approval.  
  
"At ease Privates. My name is Corporal Michael and I will be your toon leader. I expect discipline, courage and bravery from all 4 of you. Understand me Privates!?" I shouted.  
  
"Yes, Corporal." They replied.  
  
"Talk is cheap, and not worth anything. Lets see what you guys are going to be saying tomorrow evening. Lights are out at 9 P.M. and I expect you to wake up at 5 A.M. in the morning to begin your training. I am going to turn you sack of worthless idiots to trained killing machines." I shouted back.  
  
By now the Privates were terrified of me and that is what I wanted.  
  
"Tomorrow the real training begins, ladies." With that final statement I walked out the door and into my own room.  
  
The next morning I woke up early at about 5 and went for a walk across the large military base. I could tell why General Carter would be scared if this base was overrun. The capitol was about 100 miles from here and if this base was destroyed then nothing would stop the Zergs from reaching the capitol. No one was up yet and I could see bits of pink in the sky as the sun was coming up. I made my way back to barracks and promptly at 6 I went into my toon's quarters.  
  
Out of the 4 none of them were awake yet.  
  
"Obviously, you ladies don't take me seriously when I specifically told you guys to wake up every morning promptly at 6. All 4 of you put your asses to the floor and give me 200 push-ups." I said a bit ticked off.  
  
"What, do 200 push-ups now! Are your fucking crazy!" Private Bean retaliated.  
  
"What was that Private Bean. Do I hear defiance from an idiot Private that wants to do 1000 push-ups right now." I shot back.  
  
"You don't have the authority to make me do anything." With that statement he tried to walk out the door.  
  
I grabbed him from the back and threw him on the floor before he could reach the door.  
  
I pulled my pistol out and pointed at him.  
  
"If you don't drop and give me 1000 push-ups now I'm gonna shoot you so your body is gonna be filled with holes." I replied to his defiance really mad now.  
  
Private Bean had a look of horror on his face and so did everyone else in the room.  
  
"You 4 listen to me. This is a fucking war not a little video game. If you guys are not prepared for the upcoming battle, then we all are going to die. I am going to prepare whether you like it or not. Now drop and give me 200 push-ups. Private Bean will do 1000.  
  
Hours Later  
  
Except for Private Bean, the other 3 finished early and went off to get breakfast and get ready for drill. Private Bean was exhausted, but his pride wouldn't let me have the pleasure to mock him for being weak. He finished and collapsed down on the floor.  
  
"Now Private Bean, the next time you defy me, your punishment is going to hurt more and be harder then this. Mark my words, you are excused to get breakfast. Oops never mind breakfast is over I meant lunch." With those words I walked out the door.  
  
(How is Corporal Michael's toon going to react to his type of leadership. Find out in the next chapter.)  
  
CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!!! Review plzzz! 


End file.
